Pokemon Ranger:Una Nueva Aventura
by Etsuko Mizukoshi
Summary: Una Nueva Aventura en la escuela ranger, con nuevos estudiantes y un mal que acecha como siempre, te atreves a descubrir Que pasa?
1. Ocs

Pokemon Ranger: Una Nueva Aventura

0-0-0

**Etsuko: Hola a todas las personas que quisieron pasar por este extraño fanfic, jeje soy nueva en esta sección y me gustara comenzar bien.**

**Kei: Hey Baka- imouto quieres dejar las formalidades?**

**Etsuko: No Baka-Otouto**

**Kei: Baka-Imouto**

**Etsuko: Bien este Fanfics será de Pokemon Rangers: Sombras de Almia, y la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Escuela Ranger tienen entre 15 y 17 años de edad.**

**Kei: además de que pediremos Ocs por si alguien quiere participar.**

**Aviso: En este Fanfic Caty/Kate/Hitomi NO existe.**

**Etsuko: Así es ya que desde mi perspectiva cuando jugué el juego yo era Caty U.U**

**Kei: Y yo Primo/Kellyn/Hajime U.U**

0-0-0

Nombre: (Español ejemplo: Caty, Primo o Silvio)

Edad: (15-17)

Personalidad:

Apariencia:

Historia: (de donde viene, familia, etc)

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja: (Menos Silvio/Keith/Dazzle)

Pokemon Acompañante: (en este parte por favor no se pasen, con un Tyranitar, pokemon legendario o muy raro)

Amigos: (solo 1)

Extras:

0-0-0

**Etsuko: eso es todo jeje si tienen preguntas nos avisan.**

**Kei: Por favor nos envían los ocs en un PM o mensaje privado y dejen reviews para ver si se apuntan**

**Sayonara**


	2. Los Nuevos Estudiantes

Pokemon Ranger: Una Nueva Aventura

0-0-0

**Etsuko: Hola a todos y Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les gustara a algunos mi idea y sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Kei: Baka-Imotou te olvidaste de decir los ocs que escogimos**

**Etrsuko: Cierto Baka-Otouto**

**Kei: Estos son los ocs que aparecerán en este fic:**

**-Kamirin-chan**

**-LoveTheWayYouChoose**

**-Jinseigami'Fell**

**-Zable-Z**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Ranger: Sombras de Almia no me pertenece, ni los ocs de las personas antes mencionadas.**

0-0-0

Entrando en una enorme escuela conocida por todas las personas de la región de Almia se encontraban, dos chicos, una chica de pelo azul marino y ojos verde esmeralda, tez palida, y una enorme sonrisa, y junto su gemelo idéntico.

-Por fin, esperamos mucho para hacer la prueba de admisión en la escuela ranger no lo crees, Adrien?-dijo la chica sonriéndole a su hermano

-Si, espero que tengamos buenas puntuaciones, Alexa –dijo el chico llamado Adrien

-Buenos Dias, soy Don Arturo ustedes deben ser Adrien y Alexa cierto? –pregunto un hombre con un uniforme azul y una gorra o sombrero del mismo color.

-Si,venimos a hacer la prueba para entrar en la escuela-respondio Adrien viendo la escuela.

-Vengan conmigo

Despues de esto los gemelos siguieron a Don Arturo hasta unlugar en el que entraron.

-Estos son los capturadores de los estudiantes, si atrapan al Pikachu este de aquí en un reducido tiempo podrán entrar en la escuela ranger-dijo Don Arturo con una sonrisa entregándole un capturador a Adrien y Alexa

-Adrien ve tu primero

Y Asi adrien se concentro y capturo al Pikachu en un tiempo recird que asombro a Don Arturo.

-Tu turno Lexa, espero que el pobre Pikachu termine sano y salvo –dice Adrien tomándole el pelo

- Ya veremos si supero tu record –respondio esta con una sonrisadesafiante

A Alexa le costo un poco mas que a su hermano la captura pero logro superar su record.

-Ja te dije que te superaría, Adrien –dijo esta con una sonrisa triunfal

-Je, je, je, permitan que me vuelva a presentar, pueden llamarme Don Arturo, ahora pertenecen a nuestro ejercito, el misterioso equipo escolar –dijo con una risa malvada-Como prueba de esto le hago entrega del Capturador escolar que acaban de usar, Juntos dominaremos el mundo…

Don Arturo se vio interrumpido cuando una mujer de cabello castaño y etz clara entra al salón.

-Por favor, Don Arturo!-dice la mujer –No le tome el pelo a mis estudiantes con esa tontería de actuación –dice con un fingido enfado ya que le hacia gracias la actuación de Don Arturo

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Lo siento.-dijo Don Arturo tratando de contener la risa –No pude dejar escapar tal oportunidad- Enhorabuena han aprobado el Ingreso a la escuela Ranger, Han logrado una captura impresionante

-Me alegro de que hallan aprobado el ingreso, desde hoy estudian en la Escuela Ranger-dijo la mujer pelicafe con una sonrisa

-Lo ves Lexa, te dije que lo lograríamos –dijo Adrien sonriedo

-Estupendo, pero quien es usted? –pregunto Alexa a la mujer pelicafe

-Soy la Señorita Abril, la maestra de su clase, encantada de conocerlos-dice la Srta. Abril sonriendo.

-Es un placer Srta. Abril –dijeron los gemelos sonriendo

-Sus nuevos compañeros los esperan, los guiare hasta el aula de clases-dice la Srta. Abril dirigiéndose a la salida

-Hasta Luego Don Arturo, Fue un placer conocerlo- dijo Alexa sonriéndole y siguiendo a su hermano que ya había salido

-Disfruten de la vida escolar –dijo Don Arturo antes de que salieran

AL salir de aquel lugar, la Srta. Abril guio a los gemelos a su aula de clases, antes de entrar.

-Niños espérenme aquí hasta que le indique que pueden pasar-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Si, Srta. Abril –dijo Alexa con una sonrisa a lonque su hermano asintió y la Srta. Entro al aula.

-Lamento haberos hecho esperar, Buenos días Clase! –dijo la Srta. Abril sonriendo

-Buenos días, Señorita –respondieron a coro los alumnos

-Como dije ayer, hoy tendremos a dos personas nuevas en la clase

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron y algunos ocultaron su sorpresa con una mueca o un bufido.

-Seran Chicos o Chicas?-pregunto una chica llamada Alba con el cabello castaño rojizo hasta los hombros sujetos en un medio moño, y orbes verdes con tonos amarillos y piel blanca.- Quienes serán? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Se parecerán a personas famosas? –pregunto Genki un chico con el cabello negro ligeramente desordenado e imposible de peinar, ojos amarillos, cuerpo esbelto,y piel levemente palida.

-Lo mejor será esperar para averiguarlo no creen? –dijo Khalaras un chico de mediana estatura, esbelto, cabello castaño claro un poco, ojos cafés rozando el negro, con una piel un tanto morena.

-Khal tiene razón-dijo Primo sonriendo

-Tsk no soy Khal soy Khalaras –dijo en un murmullo, que pareciaque estuviera hablando consigo mismo

-Bueno, Ya es suficiente, Pueden ver ustedes mismos quienes son, Estas son las nuevas incorporaciones a la Escuela Ranger!, Adelante-dijo la Srta abril a lo que los dos gemelos abrieron la puerta y entraron hasta colocarse al lado de la Srta. Abril-Estas Personas vinieron solas, a la región de Almia para convertirse en Pokemon Rangers, será mejor que se presenten, empiencen por decir vuestros nombres.

-Hola es un placer conocer a todos ustedes, Soy Alexa,pero pueden llamarme Lexa –dijo la peliazul sonriendo

-Soy Adrien, espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo el ojiesmeralda con una sonrisa

-Nuestros nuevos amigos son: Alexa y Adrien, hagamos que se sientan acogidos, parece que obtuvieron una puntuación muy alta en el examen de ingreso

-Pff no creo que fuera tan alta su puntuación –dijo un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, murmurando

-¿Qué ocurre Silvio? ¿A que viene esa cara? –pregunto la señorita Abril

-Nada, Srta. Abril- respondio intentando sonreir

-Bueno, será mejor que les encontremos un lugar, Alexa siéntate al lado de Silvio y Adrien siéntate al lado de Alba

Silvio y Alba levantaron sus manos para hacerles saber quien eran ellos, antes de que Alexa se sentase en su lugar Silvio le dedico una mirada escrutadora, a lo cual ella le sonrio y el volteo la mirada un poco fastidiado.

.Bueno, ya que se han presentado no los seguire tratando como alumnos nuevos, Todos sois mis estudiantes, personas a las que me enorgullece enseñar-dijo con una sonrisa-Vamos a por todas!, hagamos realidad, vuestro sueño de convertirseen Rangers, Operarios y Mecanicos

-SIIIII –respondieron todos los alumnos a coro

0-0-0

Etsuko: Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que en el próximo aparecerán mas los ocs jeje

Adios


End file.
